Staying Static
by Kamikaze Pedestrian
Summary: If you go on that mission, it's the last thing you'll ever do." It's an unexpected visit. Ill-timed, too. Neji has things to say, but Gai isn't sure he wants to listen. GaiNeji gen


"If you go on that mission, it's the last thing you'll ever do."

Neji keeps his voice down, but the words are articulate and clear. It's very much like him to speak like this – short, blunt, not even bothering with a greeting before getting to the point – and if the unexpected visit weren't so ill-timed, the brusque familiarity would have brought a smile to Gai's face.

Tonight, it only makes him sigh.

"I'll make us some tea," he says, turning and walking through the dimly lit hallway towards the kitchen before Neji has a chance to protest. The apartment is messier than usual, his unfinished packing strewn over the living room; weapons, medical supplies, scrolls and documents. No provisions yet. He'll pick some up before setting off tomorrow morning.

The kitchen is in better shape. While there are cracks in the walls and the light yellow paint on the cupboard doors has faded to the color of eggshells, the taps are unstained, the floor is impeccably swept. Pots and cutlery are organized according to size, hanging from a line of hooks over the sink or slowly drying in the dish drainer, the dripping water making tiny puddles beneath.

The water for the tea has already started seething when Neji appears in the doorway. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, and follows Gai's movements with eyes that are almost, but not quite, devoid of any emotion. Even at twenty six, he has not fully learned to keep his indifferent façade intact.

"Why are you doing this?"

Gai gives his former student a quick smile while pouring the boiling water over the tealeaves, careful not to spill. It doesn't come out right. His cheeks strain, and he hopes it isn't too obviously fake.

"Even the most uninspiring conversation becomes ten times as pleasant when accompanied by a fragrant cup of oolong tea. Imagine the effects with company as stimulating as yours."

"You know what I mean."

It's been a hot day. Porcelain cups would be best, the smooth surface cool to the touch. Their insides are decorated with blue flowers on a pure white background, and Gai counts the stylized petals over and over, waiting for the tea to draw.

"There is nothing left for you to prove," Neji continues, taking a few steps further into the room. "You are respected as a fighter. Your authority is indisputable when it comes to taijutsu techniques. What are you looking for? Glory? You've already played your part."

"I'm doing my duty."

"Taking on an S-rank mission alone in unknown territory isn't duty. It's suicide."

The cast iron teapot is heavy and hot in his hands, and he accompanies Neji's words with the murmur of the tea pouring into the cups. It helps with pretending not to hear.

"Tea is ready."

When he passes Neji on the way to the table, he snorts in disdain. Gai pretends not to hear that either.

--

Conversation is slow. No jounin in his right mind will discuss missions with those not personally involved, and any other topic only gets one-syllabic responses. As a final resort, Gai makes an attempt to comment on the weather, but when that fails as well he gives up, silently looking out the window while waiting for the tea to cool enough to be drinkable.

The sun is setting, coloring the sky a deep orange with pink clouds lazily drifting by over the rooftops. It's not a bad combination, and Gai has lost himself in thoughts of potential new coordinated outfits when Neji breaks the silence, his face calm but his voice strangely forced.

"What about Lee? And Tenten? What about – "He stops, seeming to look for words, clenching and unclenching his fists in twitchy movements before noticing and putting them out of sight in his lap. "What about the team?"

In his pale eyes, the room reflects in miniature, orange and black and surprisingly detailed. If he were to look close enough, Gai could probably see himself somewhere in those eyes, too. He makes it a point not to look at all.

"Neji. We haven't been a team for seven years."

The silence is all but comfortable. Neji is frowning, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening little by little. The steam rising from the cups is thin and transparent now, and Gai lifts his own cup to his lips, taking a demonstrative sip.

"Aren't you going to drink your tea?"

"It's too bitter."

Gai puts the cup down too hard; only a little more force and the porcelain might have cracked. The tea splashes on his hand, burning as it runs over the skin until reaching his sleeve, the fabric soaking up the dark liquid. It will sting for hours, maybe longer.

"You're being a brat."

"You're being a fool!"

Neji's chair scrapes at the floor when he stands, quickly, almost knocking it over. The veins around his eyes are pulsating, and even though he turns his back to the table in an attempt to conceal his agitation, it still shows in the tense line of his shoulders, in his fast, shallow breath. If he were to snap now, Gai would welcome it, and while the thought is shameful, it's nonetheless true. To fight the hostile tension away would be a relief, but when Neji faces him again, his forehead is smooth and his features are calm and collected.

"If I can't make you change your mind, there's no point in me staying. Please see me out," he says with a polite bow that is completely unnecessary between just the two of them. He never bothered before.

As they walk out to the hallway Neji's bare feet make no sound against the rough floorboards. Gai puts a little extra weight in his own steps, just because.

--

Neji does everything meticulously, and he takes his time with putting on his sandals. The loose-fitting Hyuuga robes must have something to do with it, too. Gai has never understood what practical purpose there is in flowy sleeves, but every clan has their own customs, and it would be ignorant to dismiss any of them based on his own limited knowledge of the more subtle parts of Hyuuga tradition.

They shouldn't part like this, with harsh words still hanging heavily between them. It's bad luck.

"Send my regards to your uncle."

It's only for a split second, but Neji pauses in his movements, glancing over at him.

"He won't care."

"Do it anyway."

When Neji straightens up again he meets Gai's eyes steadily, staring at him without expression until Gai feels slightly nervous and contemplates waving his hand in front of the younger man's face to break the eerie look of concentration, but once he speaks all such thoughts are immediately forgotten.

"I received a message from the elders earlier today. Hinata-sama has gone through with her resignation, with little opposition from her father. As a result, it's been decided that I will be clan heir."

"Neji, that's-" Gai starts, but as Neji raises a hand he stops, biting his knuckles to keep back his joyful tears. The happiness is almost too much to bear.

"It will be made official at a banquette in two weeks time. As my former team leader, you will be expected to attend."

If only Neji didn't hold such animosity towards hugs! As it is, all Gai can do is wipe the snot on the back of his hand and strike the Nice Guy Pose with more grandiosity than usual, teeth pinging brilliantly.

"It's a promise!"

He only gets a short nod for response before Neji shuts the door behind him, but there's a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, and that's what matters. Gai waits in the hallway until he can no longer feel the well known chakra signature at all, then he goes back to the kitchen where the last rays of sunlight flickers on the walls. In the cup, the tea is barely lukewarm.

He drinks it anyway.


End file.
